With widespread use and increasing popularity of digital broadcast, a multi-mode system has been receiving much attention as of late. The multi-mode system allows a user to view multiple channels via a single digital of a digital broadcast.
Compared to the conventional broadcast method which only broadcasts video and audio signals, the current or future broadcast systems can include data signal in its broadcast in addition to the video and audio signals. In view of such systems, receivers are being equipped with capabilities to efficiently and effectively accommodate the changing broadcast systems.
Generally, transport stream (TS) for broadcasting are categorized into three (3) types—video signal, audio signal, and data signal.
According to the conventional system, if the user (or viewer) selects a data broadcast function while viewing a broadcast channel, the video and audio corresponding to the selected broadcast (e.g., news, drama) is displayed and outputted, respectively. Moreover, the data broadcast is displayed on the same screen at the same time with the video.
Conventionally, the receiver did not have the capability to receive the data broadcast, and as a result, the data broadcast was received via an external set top box. Furthermore, if the data broadcast is selected in the controller of the receiver (or a television receiver), the video (displayed in “1st display area”) corresponding to the broadcast program of the data broadcast channel is displayed along with the data (displayed in “2nd display area”) corresponding to the same broadcast channel.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram illustrating concurrent display of video and data broadcast of a same broadcast program.
For example, if a user is currently viewing a news program, the video associated with the news program is displayed in the 1st display area of the screen and the audio corresponding to the news program is outputted via the speakers. In addition, data corresponding to the news program is displayed in the 2nd display area.
The problem associated with the conventional system is that the video, audio, and the data broadcast are a package. In other words, the video, audio, and the data broadcast are displayed and outputted together. As illustrated in FIG. 1, although the data broadcast and the video may be different, according to the conventional system, the video display and the data broadcast cannot be independently controlled nor displayed.